Data communication systems have been used for many years. Conventional communication systems typically include wired or wireless end-user devices that communicate with a central controller, which controls various operations in the conventional systems. Information is typically routed between the central controller and the end-user devices using components such as routers or repeaters.
The timing of communications in the conventional communication systems is often important for ensuring proper operation of the communication systems. For example, precise timing is often needed to ensure that multiple components in the communication systems do not attempt to transmit on the same frequency at the same time.